Play Aggressive
Play aggressive By TreeBeard on Discord from 9/8/2019 A lot of bad/new players aren’t aggressive enough or rather don’t know when to be aggressive so this mini guide will hopefully help you understand how important it is and when to do it and we will be using everyone’s favourite tribe as an example. Why play aggressive? Playing aggressive can do many things in your progress towards victory. It’s how you capture cities in one push, take out loads of troops in one go, stop your opponent from expanding and force them to spend all their resources on you. When to play aggressive? There are many different situations of when to play aggressive and i have tried to list some of the indicators that will mean you can easily push. #'Shield spamming.' If your opponent is sheiks spamming early on then they are essentially throwing the game. Shield are great for blocking chokes points, protecting cities and making ships BUT if you spam them as you would a warrior or rider then you are severely capping your expansion. If your opponent shield spams then you MUST play aggressive. As Kickoo, all you have to do to claim a city is use your ships to attack the units on and around the city and then move a troop onto the city. Since they were shield spamming and defenders have absolutely no attack, they won’t be able to take it back and it’s essentially free cities if you have a battleship. #'To claim a single/ multiple city'. Although this is most easily achieved mid to late game when you have an economy of around 40spt where you can level up multiple battleships in one turn, if level up 2+ battleships and take out units in a city/cities and if you have a big enough Navy to take out all the units around the cities all in one turn, then you have made a massive play that can sway the tide of a game and give you the win if multiple cities are claimed essentially sinking all your stars into your military to get a massive pay off like this is worth it since you have overpower your opponent before they can react or defend it #'If your opponent stops training units.' This may sound strange but it is not uncommon for people to sink all there stars into buying a single tech and then won’t be able to train more troops. This is good for you because if you play aggressive you can take out multiple troops and even if you can’t take the city you will have the advantage over your opponent and will easily be able to take it next turn since they didn’t train any reinforcements. To make this tactic more effective then build roads to quickly get reinforcements to the fight and try and carry as much of this momentum as possible. This could even cause your opponents to shield spam in order to protect your cities which unless they only have 3- cities left is a bad move and you should carry on pushing. DO NOT OVER EXTEND AND END UP LETTING TROOPS DIE #'If it’s your enemy’s capital.' This is especially easy as Kickoo if your opponents capital is on the coast. If you see your opponents capital and it’s undefended then you should try to follow senario #2 advice. If it is protected, don’t be afraid to maybe even wait a few turns to build up or gather spt. Once the requirements are complete and you have a high amount of stars and a big Navy then sink everything you have into upgrading battleships and attacking the capital, of you have 2+ battleships you can take out any 15hp unit unless there’s a wall. Giant battleships are good BUT if you can leave a giant in a ship for it to land on the capital then there is almost nothing your opponent can do to stop you, especially if you clear out any units that could defend the capital. If your playing might this can win you the game General tips for playing aggressive *If your planning a massive push don’t be afraid to build up a navy and get a few battleships before you push *Look for your opponents mistakes and capitalize on them on the same round before they can stop you *If you are building up units for a push then try to conceal it where you know your opponent can’t see them or even try to do a mini push with only a few units elsewhere to draw away your opponents resources *Don’t be over extend. This is pushing too far forward with too little troops since your opponents will easily kill them and push you back ext turn. *If you have trouble knowing when to play aggressive then try playing and being overaggressive. This may sound dumb but it’s the best way to get a feel for aggression since it’s easier to be over aggressive and dial it back than to be super passive and be more aggressive Well done if you got to the end